Pecas
Pecas is the boss and the narco from La Comisión who brings in the most product to Arizona. Season 3 La Fuerza: El Juicio: James approaches Pecas to ask him to help them deal with their Devon problem. Pecas says that he'll have to consult the rest of La Comisión first, and suggests that they try to deal with it on their own. James is unsatisfied and tells him that he'll remember this. Pecas mocks James' threat as James storms out. Los Enamorados: James pushes a gun into Pecas' face as he's trying to buy donuts on his cheat day. He seems unconcerned, though he answers James' question after James hits him, causing his mouth to bleed and his teeth to turn bloody, and presses the barrel of his gun to his throat. He'd given Teresa over to Boaz Jimenez. James orders Pecas to call Boaz, and James takes the phone from him, arranging to align together against Camila by taking what she wants most, Teresa, from her. El Diablo: Pecas doesn't show to the meeting Bedoya was supposed to have with La Comisión. Mayo meets with him later, exchanging a bag of money for safe passage out of Arizona. Mayo betrays him and gives his location to Teresa. Pecas reaches for his gun as Teresa, James, and Pote enter, but Mayo presses his to the back of Pecas's head and tells him that it ain't gonna happen. Mayo takes his gun away as Teresa and her boys approach. Pecas starts mouthing off as he realizes that he's about to die. He tells Teresa that he underestimated her from the start and that if he didn't want to kill her so badly, he might make an honest woman out of her. She looks on in unimpressed silence. He says that they should call it a draw and suggests that they run La Comisión together like it should have been run all along. Teresa asks about Taza. Pecas says that of course the three of them would be equal partners. Pecas asks her to make a deal with him. Teresa reminds him that they made a deal and that he broke it when he sold her to Camila Vargas. Pecas says that she would have done the same thing. Teresa says that she wouldn't. No? Then you're an idiot. Teresa looks to James. James takes his gun out and slowly screws on the silencer. ''What? You think you're going to make me beg for my life? That's not going to happen. ''James ignores him and slowly points his gun at Pecas, who crosses himself. Pecas splays his arms out wide. ''I don't kneel to bitches. Adios, puta. I'll see you in Hell. ''Anything more that he might have said is cut off by the two bullets that James puts in his chest. Writers' Comments on Twitter * Ryan O'Nan tweeted, "For my first tv role ever as an actor, Me and Armando Riesco (Pecas) played buddies of Sebastian Stan (Winter Soldier) on an NBC series called Kings. The director of that episode was Francis Lawrence who directed three Hunger Games films, I am Legend, etc. #queenofthesouth" Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:La Comisión Category:Pecas Category:Narcos Category:Dealers Category:Heads of Cartels Category:Cause of death: gunshot Category:Killed by James Category:Dead Characters Category:Spanish speakers